Talk:Royal Jelly (BCNM)
Refresh Just got two Refresh drops so there is a missing listing, also didn't get Ni to drop even though no weapon or ring dropped. --Kariudo 08:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Also just got two Refresh drops off one run. Zellchaver (talk) 21:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Ice Spikes I'm not sure what to do with this information, but I just had 2x Ice Spikes Drop. Not sure the procedure with editing the page. The drops were Marksman's Ring, Ice Spikes, Ice Spikes, Erase, Slime Oil, Slime Oil. Chwynn 00:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Also just happened to my group, same drops exactly. LuthianKnightWing 08:40, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Drops It may be possible to break down the groupings all into groups of "One of", but I do not have enough information to do that yet. However, from what i have noticed, it is possible for 2 rings, 2 weapons, or 1ring/1weapon to drop, and that 2 scrolls, 2 synth items, or 1 scroll/1synth to drop. --Jawat 06:31, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Reraiser Okay, an odd situation here... While doing 6 runs of this BCNM today, our team received one Reraiser from the crate after a run... I've noticed this item is suspiciously absent from the list of drops, and this was our first time receiving one after several runs. Has anyone else obtained one from this BCNM, and just never added it? Just wondering before I add it to the drop list. --Nolann 01:03, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Go ahead and add it, however if you dont know what grouping it belongs to add it to the "Unknown" grouping. If you could post awhat drops you got each run, it would help us figure out what grouping it belongs to later --Jawat 18:14, 15 January 2008 (UTC) These things happen, just add it if you're sure it dropped (with the other relevant data). This happened to my group when a Peridot dropped and wasn't on the list. -- 20:58, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I planned on adding it to the Unknown grouping... I was so confused, I kept checking my inventory and scrolling up through the log window, and it definitely came from the Armoury Crate... I had an exact list of what dropped on each run, but not realizing I had come across an oddity, I went ahead and reformatted my drops so I could add them to the template. D'oh. :x If I get another one, I'll make sure to note what else dropped so it can be grouped. Sorry about that. :< --Nolann 21:42, 15 January 2008 (UTC) i just got a reraiser myself from this bcnm, it seems to be in the longer list with the items with utsu ni in it. as i got slimex2, mana ring , marksman ring, and scroll of phalanx as well ~ Ragrush Grouping I'm not positive on how these groupings work exactly, but I'd assume that 'One Of' would mean only one item out of that list would drop. However, In my last run, I received scrolls for both Refresh and Utsusemi: Ni, even though they are listed here under the same 'One of' category. Am I misunderstanding something, or does this mean it's an incorrect grouping? I took a screenshot of the drops to upload if necessary. Tirell 03:47, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ------- You understand how groupings work correctly, it's likely a small error in the groupings, upload the screenshot so i can take a look at and and figure out what needs to be moved, thanks. --Jawat 04:02, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Just completed this fight, and we have a scroll of Refresh, Phalanx, and Utsusimi: ni drop (please pardon the typos) Bri 23:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Okay, the screenshot is here: http://i229.photobucket.com/albums/ee176/MarsAlator/img_20080329_233930_.png. The drops were: Sealed Mace, Scroll of Refresh, Scroll of Utsusemi: Ni, Scroll of Absorb-STR, 2 vials of Slime Oil. So, looking at that, I got two drop from the fourth 'one of' category (Utsusemi and Refresh), and none from the first 'one of' category (Mana Ring/Grudge Sword/De Saintre's Axe/Buzzard Tuck) Tirell 01:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you both for your input, move Utsu: Ni according to your drops --Jawat 01:59, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I take back part of what i just said, after looking through all of my own drop histories, and a friend pointing me to this:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpwuVe4uKUg, it looks like Utsu: Ni can drop in both groupings, updating groupings again to reflect this. --Jawat 02:28, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Just confirming the fact that Ni can drop from both categories, we had two drop in one run today: http://i229.photobucket.com/albums/ee176/MarsAlator/img_20080412_135032.jpg --Tirell 22:01, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Awesome, also good to have direct proof as well ^^. --Jawat 03:53, 13 April 2008 (UTC) I just did a run where the drops didn't quite fit the groupings. We got Shikar Bow, Refresh, Turquoise, and Fire Spirit Pact. It would appear that Refresh took the spot of a drop from the Mana Ring group. Should we add Refresh to that group? --Lyonheart 04:57, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response, class keeps me pretty busy nowadays. You partially correct, it looks like it could either be Refresh or the Fire Spirit that belongs to the Mana Ring group. I *THINK* I've heard of 2 refresh scrolls dropping before, which would mean it is the Refresh scroll that belongs there, but I can't confirm it at this time. :On another note, groupings for this BCNM seem to have been messed up a bit in my absence by people who dont know how to identify what groupings items belong to correctly, and/or who dont read this this discussion page on what has been 100% established. Over the weekend I'll try to go over my data and what changes have been made, and fix everything up. --Jawat 23:08, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :I noticed someone just did it again, and it's kind of a mess. >.< They added 7 runs for most of the things they edited, but added 2 for one of them, and failed to update anything else that didn't drop. It looks like they did 7 runs, but they had 9 drops from one of the "one of" categories, but that could just be misgrouping. I cleaned it up a bit. --Mmew 19:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Elements of Slimes/Party Setup I would like to note that when I attacked the first slime on the right for the first run I used Enfire and it took damage normally and did not resist it. The second run I used Enfire on the same slime and the Enfire damage healed it. So it seems that the elements of the slimes are random. Next run I will test to see if there is an order that the elements go depending on the first slime's element. Also, with decently geared team of PLD/WAR WAR/NIN (using a polearm) and a RDM/NIN this BCNM was very very easy to take down with zero problems on every run using the startegy in the guide. The PLD even accidently came as /THF on the first run and the RDM DCed in the middle of the run and we still won. So anyone wondering about the difficulty with this setup, there is your answer. Jesifromgaruda 03:23, 25 April 2008 (UTC) SCH + Manifestation + Bind On multiple runs today, when the Scholar tried to Manifestation => Bind the Jellies, onyl the targeted jelly was bound. All others in the AOE range resisted automatically. I noted this on the article, but added a verification tag in case someone has some other data, or can confirm it.--Vyenpakakapaka 03:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) 22:20:07Kudo uses Manifestation. 22:20:07Kudo starts casting Bind on the Princess Jelly. 22:20:12Kudo casts Bind. 22:20:12The Princess Jelly resists the spell. 22:20:12The Princess Jelly is bound. 22:20:12The Princess Jelly is bound. 22:20:12The Princess Jelly is bound. 22:20:12The Princess Jelly is bound. Removing the entry from the main page. SKudo 10:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Thiefs and Sneak Attack Just a note for any thiefs that wish to try this BCNM. Very difficult to tell which way the jellies are facing when trying to land sneak attack. I'm pretty sure that they are always facing the middle, but even that didn't land 100% of the time. Testimonials Duo'd by DRG/BLU x2 using accuracy and Cocoon/Metallic Body before engaging. Using Foot Kick to trigger Healing Breath below 33% HP with no difficulty. Started with heavy MP gear Electrum Ringx2, Friar's Rope, and Energy Earringx2. Switched out MP Gear for ACC gear as the MP granted from the gear was used up and ate Bream Sushi. Llyendar 01:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Duo'd multiple times Drg/Blu (Fully Merited Polearm) War/Dnc (Great Axe). Drg/Blu buffing with Cocoon/Metallic Body at the start as listed above, although I use Sprout Smack as a Healing Breath trigger (1 mp difference, and my preferred HB trigger). It's also key in my opinion that the Drg initiates the fight, keeping spell casting directed at them and away from the War/Dnc for the most part. War/Dnc keeps Drain Samba up and uses Curing Waltz on Drg/Blu as needed. Gear choices reflect mostly Str/Atk or Dex + for Lv.40 cap situation, Yellow Curry bun is our food of choice, but we've also completed this easily eating Meat Mithkabobs. On occasion, the last slime has reached the center and transformed into the queen before we could take it to 0%, but taking her out shouldn't be an issue in the least as long as the last slime has been damaged. No 2 hours used in any attempt. --Munenori 21:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Drg/rdm x2 and dnc/nin is superb. Using the standard Drg x2 setup the slimes are no problem, and with the DNC using stutter step and desperate flourish on the jelly to the left of the entrance, it didn't even move until we attacked it after the other 7 were dead. -- Jaxson of Cerberus Clean fight with WHM/BLM, WAR/MNK and WAR/SAM. Entered, Pro/Shell II, rested MP (as Mithra WHM40 I had 561 MP) then engaged. Did not haste, as was worried about MP - turns out it was not required. Entered at "6 o'clock" and worked clockwise starting with jelly at 7 o'clock. Both WAR fought same mob, WHM tried to bind last jelly (5 o'clock). Kept regen up on both WARs, used Cure III and erase for binds. In 3 runs, only saw Queen once and that was with one Princess reaching centre with <10% health remaining. Brought ethers but never needed them - although WHM finished with <100 MP all 3 times. Fights took just over 7 minutes (including buff and regain MP time, and time for the two players not opening chest to leave battlefield so they would not have to run back) so the 15 minute time limit was never an issue. --Kmera 12:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Multiboxed with 2x DRG/WHM a long time ago and it got a little hairy at times especially with fluid spreads while both characters were hovering at 50% HP. Today three-boxed it with DRG/WHM and it was beautiful. I didn't even need to use any pots, drinks or reraise. Having to move all 3 characters regularly to face the mobs and spam their ws and jumps was a little fiddly with constant alt-tabbing, however when one character was 1/3 health or less I cast dia with all 3 characters, setting off 3 healing breaths that got that character almost back to full health again. If you don't have 3 accounts you could try it with 2 other DRGs and work out a way to make sure that you all cast dia within a 1-2 second window so that all 3 wyverns will use their healing breath at the same time. ::You must have autotarget set on, cast blink, protect/shell before engaging the jellies, rest mp to full, then rush in on the same target and use both jumps regularly as soon as they're off cooldown. Try to keep the next jelly in line of sight so that when the first dies you immediately target the next one. You'll need to do this every time you jump as you'll sometimes land at a 45 degree angle from where you jumped from. If you end up targetting a different one use switch target and tab until you're looking at the same jelly everyone else is fighting. Spam double thrust when TP hits 100%. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 05:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC)